


The New National Anthem

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cashton, M/M, Mates, Muke - Freeform, Omega Calum, Omega Michael, Protective Ashton, Sad Michael, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age seventeen, Michael is starting to think he doesn't have a soulmate. that is until he finally runs into him and feels the connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody's Supposed To Tear This Place Apart Until You Find Me Hiding, Silently I Wait. You'll Be Excited Just To See Me Someday. Everything's Ok.
> 
> The New National Anthem - Pierce The Veil.

In this crazy world there is such a thing called soulmates, I heard you can just TELL when you've met them. It's like an instant realisation. A sudden connection. 

But I wouldn't know about that. I haven't met my soulmate. I don't know if they're a boy or a girl. 

Well, I don't even know if I have a Mate, not having one by the age of 17 was... Weird. You're bound to become an outcast. 

I just want my soulmate to sweep me off my feet, tell me they love me. I just want to be able to cuddle with them.

...I just want my Alpha.  
\-----

I sigh and rest my head on my knees.

"You alright Mikey?" Ash asked with a frown, sitting on the floor next to me, our backs against his and Calum's lounge. 

I look up to the Alpha before turning my gaze away and give a nod. 

Calum frowned also, resting his hand on top of mine.

A small whimper slips from my lips as I try to shake the Kiwi boy's hand off.

"Michael." Ashton says sternly. 

It's not that I don't like the comfort, because I do, I love Calum's hugs.

But since him and Ash mated, I haven't been able to touch him. 

That's not Ashton being obsessive, he actually prefers his mate and best friend to cuddle and find comfort in each other. But a part of me just doesn't want to get involved in their relationship. 

Omegas need to be taken care of and loved. They need to interact with other Omegas for certain Omega-traits. Like 'Mothering' or 'nurturing'. These instincts only kick in when around other Omegas. 

So me pushing Calum away is kinda a big deal. 

"We're just trying to help." Calum whispers, his voice close to cracking. He reaches out to my hand again, only this time, I don't move away.

"You need to relax. It's okay, you're only seventeen, Mikey." Ash rubs at the back of my neck to help keep me calm. 

"I'm never going to find them. I just want someone to knock down anything that stands in their way just to find me. Someone who would jump through fire." I smile at the thought before frowning. 

"But then they're gonna meet me and be disappointed. I'm not going to be what they were expecting. They're going to regret ever jumping through that fire, and knocking people down." I whisper with a frown. 

"Don't ever think like that." Ashton glared hurtfully as he wiped the stray tears from my eyes. 

"They'll be lucky to have you. Trust me, Mikey."

Calum gave my hand a tight squeeze. I look to him, he gave a watery smile. 

My heart clenched. Why do i do this to them.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll see you both tomorrow." I mumble. 

"I'll give you a lift." The Alpha stood up.

I shook my head.  
"No. It's okay. I need to clear my head." 

Ash scoffed.  
"It's late, Michael, and you're an unmated Omega."

Now I KNOW he didn't mean it in THAT way...but...

"Yeah, I know I'm unmated! Thanks for reminding me ONCE a-fucking-gain that I don't have my soulmate, Ashton." I growl before running out the door. 

I slowed down my pace once I was a few blocks from home. I was still pissed at that stupid Alpha known as Ashton when I ran into someone. 

I looked to them, just about to start yelling when I felt it. I felt warm, I felt this...magnetic pull.

"Are you alright?" The person asked.

I stood gaping at the person in front of me, he, he was... Beautiful. Tall. His-his eyes were so-

"I'm-I'm-" I couldn't make a sentence. 

Could he feel what I'm feeling too? Is he my soulmate? Is this what it feels like?

He smiled to me.  
"You feel it too then?" He asked.

I gulp but nod hesitantly.

His smile gets wider and he extends his hand.  
"My names Luke. What's yours?"

"M-Michael." I mumble, shaking his hand before pulling back. 

"Michael." He tested my name out. And oh God is sounded orgasmic coming from his mouth. 

I whimper. 

He smiles. 

"Let me walk you home." He said.  
"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself."

I nod.

I couldn't stop staring at him, I was too scared to look away or blink, if I did he might disappear. 

I can't believe I found him. I FINALLY found him. My soulmate. He didn't run when he felt the connection, he only smiled. 

I couldn't wait to get home and ring Ash and Calum to tell them I found him.

My Alpha.


End file.
